


To Feel

by OddShark



Series: To Build A Home [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All cuddles, Comforting, F/M, Feelings, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Future Polyamory, Hugs, Love, M/M, Poe still loves thighs, and butts and hands, and they're stubborn, finn and rey dont quite understand feelings, he's just nervous, poe does, poe is horny btw, they all love eachother but are scared to admit it, they sleep together (NOT sexual), they're feeling more secure with eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddShark/pseuds/OddShark
Summary: Cuddling, comfort, truth and laughter brings them closer.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: To Build A Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589371
Kudos: 31





	To Feel

Her eyes slowly blink open, morning sun leaking between the trees and leaves that are outside their window. Rey rubs her eyes and takes in her surroundings.  
An arm is draped across her stomach. Ever since Finn had that nightmare a few mornings prior, the trio have occasionally slept in the same bed. She remembers how well she slept, comforted with warmth and the solid reminder that her friends are there with her, she had never slept better. She smiles lightly at the thought and sits up, turning her gaze onto the two others that occupy the bed.  
Finn had been in the middle while they slept again, sprawled on his stomach and arms curled around Rey and Poe; the pilot was curled into the ex stormtroopers side with an arm across Finn's back and leg tucked in between. His hair was a mess, untamed curls sprawled on the pillow and his breathing soft.  
Finn's face was relaxed and Rey was grateful, it didn't seem like he had any nightmares recently, he occasionally laughed in his sleep and hearing that had her chest warm.  
She slowly untangled her legs from his and tucked the blanket under him. She spots his hand feeling for something across the bed where she had been, and her mind drifts to thinking that he may be looking for her in his sleep, confused as to why he doesn't feel her warmth.  
She grins lazily, then turns away and grabs a paper and writing tool, scribbling down that she'll be back soon, going to get breakfast for the three. She places the note on a table near the bed then goes to fill three cups of water, quickly drinking one for herself then places the two others near the note.  
She smiles down at the two on the bed. Finn had moved while she was getting their drinks, and now he lays on his side with Poe curling around him, arm around Finn's waist and head between his shoulder blades. Rey leans onto the bed and pulls the blanket over the two again then leaves the room. 

They've started to build homes here, on Ajan Kloss, connected through halls and everyone is being provided their own rooms, but some have decided to share.  
In the center of the building is a gathering area, where food is prepared and sometimes parties are held. Rey glances around that area, eyes locking onto foods and grabs a tray. She piles on various fruits, vegetables and sandwiches and thanks the local gatherers.  
It’s warm outside, sun nearly at high noon and everyone is seemingly happy. There’s laughter around her, children running around while parents call for them to eat and Rey chuckles. A kid comes speeding by, nearly crashing into her side.  
“Be careful, don’t want you to get hurt,” and she smiles at the little girl that seems to gaze up at her wordlessly. Rey grabs a small sandwich off of one of the tables and hands it to the child,”eat up, can’t run out of energy so early in the day.”  
The little girl thanks her then runs off to who Rey assumes is her mother. She smiles lightly, waving at the other woman. A sense of sadness seeps into her bones, but Rey pushes that away and heads back in the direction of her room. 

Poe grumbles, wrapping his arms around Finn tighter and burying his face into his neck. He’s thinking back on the dream he had when his eyes shoot open.  
That bloom in his stomach has grown tenfold and sure enough, when Poe looks down, he finds himself erect. He yells at himself internally.  
He feels his face warm up extremely quick, it travels to his ears and down his neck; he quickly but carefully detangles himself from Finn; Finn, who he was wrapped around and who is sleeping so peacefully. Poe finds himself admiring the man before him, eyes tracing over delicious curves of muscle. His eyes end up on Finn’s ass, and that bloom grows hotter, so he quickly gets up and heads off to one of the bathrooms and turns on the shower.  
He goes between shoving away thoughts of his friends nice rear and thoughts of how nice Finn's muslces felt. He drifts to thinking of big hands, slim waists and muscled thighs. 

Finn is alone when he wakes up. He hears the shower running and he sits up, hand rubbing his eyes and he assumes Poe is in the shower. He’s been showering in the morning more often, just as he has.  
He looks over at the table by the bed and sees two glasses of water and a note. 

I will be back with food soon -Rey

He smiles, stomach grumbling at the thought of food and he grabs the glass and chugs the water; the water in the bathroom shuts off. Finn gets up and crosses the room to his bag in the corner and picks out a shirt then takes the one he has off.  
Poe then walks out of the bathroom, worn trousers low on his hips and he’s pushing his wet hair out of his face,”Morning, Finn,” and he notes how well defined his back is.  
“Morning,” Finn looks back at him and pulls the new shirt on,”Rey wrote that she’d be back soon with food, water is on the table over there.”  
The pilot smiles,”Maybe she isn’t so bad,” and they both chuckle. He walks over to the table and drinks the glass, grabs clean clothes then heads back to the bathroom.  
Finn watches Poe’s back; water drips from his hair down his back. He notes the dimples in the small of his back and he finds that sweet, the door shuts lightly behind Poe.  
There are footsteps approaching their door and Finn quickly goes over to open it.  
“Thank you,” Rey walks through and places the tray down on a table nearby,”Didn’t know how I was going to balance this and open the door too.”  
“Use the force,” Finn pops a fruit in his mouth and grins at her.  
“Okay, there’s that but I don’t think that I’ve quite mastered it,” she gets herself some more water,”Is Poe in the bathroom?”  
“Yeah, he showered.”  
After that statement, the door to the bathroom whooshes open and Poe is wiping his hair,”Ah, morning, Rey,” and he grins at her.  
“It’s nearly noon,” she chuckles,”I got sandwiches and fruit, Rose says hi and C3PO said that he has some concerns but I took care of that for you Poe.”  
“You are an angel in disguise,” he grabs a sandwich and settles on his bed.  
Rey smiles and her chest warms, but that feeling is fleeting. She steps away and goes into the bathroom and washes her face. 

She thinks to herself, worrying over telling her friends of what happened on Exegol. She makes her decision, scrubbing her face.

She dries her face off, takes a few deep breaths then steps out of the bathroom.  
“Finn, Poe, I’d like to talk to you both, if that’s alright.”

"Wait, wait, so you're telling me that Palpatine is your grandfather?" Poe's eyes are wide.  
"Yeah, not exactly the greatest family member," she sighs,"that's where that power came from, when we were on Pasaana and I took down that First Order transport ship-"  
She shudders and Finn sits next to her after pacing, he runs his hand across her shoulder blades,"that power sprouts from anger, right?"  
Rey nods,"it's mainly a Sith's power, but to be on the dark side is to be consumed in anger," she fiddles with her hands,"I’m honestly still afraid that I have that anger, I-,” she sighs,”I don’t want to have that anger and I don’t want to associate myself with that bloodline.”  
Finn and Poe share a look and the latter clears his throat.  
“You don’t have to consider Palpatine family, you can start fresh and make your own family,” he kneels in front of her,”we don’t always have family, or a good family, but what we can do is make our own.”  
She smiles down at him and nods once,”Thank you.”  
“Did anything else happen on Exegol?” Finn asks, still rubbing her back.  
“Yeah, oh yeah, Ben showed up and we saw each other through this bond thing that Snoke had created, I gave him my lightsaber through that force bond, he fought off some guys then came to me, he and I basically fought a bunch of other guys then Palpatine took nearly all of our life force out of our bodies, Ben disappeared, I fought Palpatine off after hearing all of the Jedi of the past and I think I vaporized him with his own electric power after I blocked it with my sabers,” she makes an X with her arms,”Like that, then I guess I died, and next thing I know is that Ben is holding me and he brought me back and uh,” she pauses, feeling her cheeks and neck warm.  
“Are you alright?” Poe questions, and his eyes catch the redness in her cheeks.  
“Yes, well, we kissed then he died, his body disappeared before I could even really think about trying to bring him back,” her heart clenches, she had wanted to help him make a new life, wanted Ben to see the light side and wanted him to start fresh, but it hurt to know that she couldn’t have brought him back to life.  
Finn and Poe share a glance and Finn speaks up,”Rey,” he wraps his arm around her,”He gave his life for yours, he saw so much good in you and knew you needed to live.”  
Poe grabs one of her hands,”Yeah, he knew you were good from the start, you had him switching back to the light side and he knew your brilliance,” he entwines their fingers,”Ben Solo had a rough way into the dark side but you showed him the good that he needed, and I guess he felt something even more; in the end he saw you as Rey, not a Palpatine, not a scavenger, but as you.”  
Finn smiles down at Poe. Rey squeezes his hand three times then grabs Finn’s hand and does the same.  
“Thank you,” she breathes out,”I was scared that you may not trust me, being related to an evil Sith lord and all.”  
They chuckle with her and Finn grins,”I honestly thought you guys would be weary with me, I worked for the enemy for as long as I could remember.”  
“You saved my droid and bailed me out of there, man, how could I not trust you!”  
“And you helped get me out of there as well, along with providing countless information about the First Order bases!” Rey laughs, her eyes closing just slightly and she’s all smiles.  
“Alright, alright, you got me, I’m not so bad,” and Finn pushes Rey lightly.  
Poe chuckles, sitting back,”Guys, I have something to say,” he pauses, waits a solid minute while Rey and Finn wait impatiently,”I was a spice runner.”  
“HAH!” 

Later on, when lunch has been finished for a while and Rey sits on her bed, a table pulled by her side for spare paper.  
Poe is in the bathroom shaving his face and Finn lays on his back, thinking to himself.  
He suddenly shoots up, having made up his mind,”Rey,” he pauses and she hums in response, waiting for him to continue,”I’m-I’m force sensitive.”  
Poe gasps from the bathroom,”WHAT?!”  
Finn is staring at Rey though, waiting on her response but she only stares, mouth gaped slightly. For what feels like forever but was barely a minute, she stays silent. She then grins at him.  
Poe comes out of the bathroom,”You-,” pauses,”Damn it, am I the only one not force sensitive?”

**Author's Note:**

> had a lot of fun writing this, especially a little extra fun with Poe *wink wonk*  
> more of the babies, I love writing them in this lighting and I'm super excited to write more.  
> Next update we are going somewhere familiar to TROS! Yeyeyeye  
> A/N ALSOOOO im making it so that the three hand squeeze that Rey does is something she and her family did before they were killed, it means "I love you" but like, she doesn't quite remember the meaning, just that it means good  
> AND Does ANYONE know how to do italicized words on here?? I'm trying to figure it out but I'm failing at it oof


End file.
